A Secret Turns A World Around
by singyourheartout13
Summary: Someone has been keeping a secret. Kyra finds out what it is. How will she handle it? How will it affect everyone's life? Kyra's POV
1. Chapter 1: A LifeChanging Secret

**Set before the pilot, right before season 1 starts. Reba doesn't know about Brock's affair yet and he is still living in their house. They are still having problems, but he doesn't have the condo yet.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Life-Changing Secret

They're doing it again. Mom and Dad are fighting yet again. I swear there is not one moment of peace in our house anymore. I am here sitting in my room, trying to avoid the screaming. I can hear Cheyenne crying in her room. I go over to her room to get her and take her back to my room. I go and get Jake from his room too and bring him back to mine. I hold Jake on my lap and I hug Cheyenne. It's already 10 p.m. and it's a school night so I keep them in my room. I go next door to Cheyenne's room and grab the teddy bear our grandpa gave her. It's the only thing she has left of him. We never thought he'd actually be gone.

_The man I thought could never die has been dead almost a year._

Then I go to Jake's room and get his favorite little stuffed horse he has had since he was 6 months old. I bring their things back to them and let them all climb up on my bed and under the covers. I am in the middle with Jake on my right and Cheyenne on my left, both laying their heads on my shoulders. Jake asks me to sing so he can fall asleep. I'm really the only one who was lucky enough to inherit my mother's talent. So I start to sing and stroke their hair as they slowly close their eyes and drift off to sleep on my shoulders, forgetting about the yelling match going on downstairs. I can't fall asleep so instead I stay awake, still stroking their sleeping heads, and I listen to my parents fight. It's already 1 a.m. and they are still yelling. I finally drift off to sleep at 2.

**So what do y'all think? Sorry its so short. I'll make the next chapter longer. Reviews would be nice!(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Dad?

Chapter 2: Where's Dad?

**Hey guys. Sorry that it was on and then wasnt. it got deleted by accident and i didnt have a lot of time to re type it and all. i forgot to mention, its in Kyra's POV. Also, Brock is living in the house still, he just started having his affair with Barbra Jean, and Reba doesnt know about it yet. He doesnt have the condo yet.**

* * *

I woke up at 7 to find my parents yelling once again. I slowly climb out of bed and lay my brother's and sister's heads down on the pillow. We all finally get up and eat breakfast. Mom was in the kitchen making eggs, but I didn't know where Dad was. "Where's Dad?" I say as I sit down at the table.

"Your father has already left for work." She says as she flips the eggs. I can tell she doesn't want to talk about last night so instead, I finish my eggs, grab my backpack, kiss my mom goodbye, and head out the door towards school.

When I get home from school, I sit down at the table, like I always do, ad start my homework. Mom comes in the kitchen and I can tell she's exhausted. She goes over behind the counter and looks at me. I look back at her. Her eyes are red and she has tear marks on her cheeks. I can tell she'd been crying. "Momma are you ok?" I ask her. I set my pencil down on my notebook and look up at her, giving her my full attention.

"Yeah Sweetie. I'm fine." She says. She smiles weakly, hoping to convince me, but she doesn't.

"Mom I know there's something wrong. You can't fool me. Talk to me about it. I bet it'll make you feel better. And I hate seeing you like this. Please talk to me?" I walk over to the counter and stand opposite her.

"You sure are a smart girl. Can't hide anything from you. That's why we kept having to change where we hid your birthday presents every year. (she sighs) It's your father. We just don't understand each other anymore. We can't be in the same room without arguing anymore. But I shouldn't be telling you this. Now go on back and finish your homework. I gotta start dinner."

And with that, I do as my mother says. I can see this has gotten her really upset so I don't push it. Later that night, I came downstairs to get a drink of water and I see my mother sitting on the couch, sleeping. I look over at the clock. 1:30 am. 'Where is Dad? He should be home by now.' I think and continue into the kitchen. After I finish my water. I put my cup in the sink and head back upstairs. As I am just past the landing, I hear the front door open and close quietly. I run upstairs and head towards my room at the end of the hall, but I hear someone coming up the stairs so I run into the bathroom on my left and shut the door. I hear the footsteps go past the bathroom and towards my parents' room.

**So what do y'all think? Who do you think is awake in the house? Message me or post it in a review what you think!(:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret Is Revealed

Chapter 3: The Secret Is Revealed

**Hey guys. I hope y'all like it so far. I dont know how many chapters there will be. I'm thinking maybe like 10? At the least. On top of writing this story, I'm also writing some oneshots, and I'm starting a new story. I don't know what it's gonna be called yet but look out for it.(:**

* * *

I step out of the bathroom and see my dad standing there. "Dad?" He turns around to face me. "Kyra! Um, what are you, uh, doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep?" He says. I can tell he's hiding something.

"I came out to use the bathroom." Lie.

"Oh ok. Well go on back to bed. You have, uh, school in the morning."

"Dad what's going on?" I say as I cross my arms and stand there, waiting impatiently for an answer. "Nothing Sweetheart. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Mom always fighting, you never hug or kiss her anymore, you always come home late, and Mom's not with you right now. She's downstairs sitting on the couch, asleep, probably waiting for you to come home. You always carry her up to bed if she falls asleep downstairs. What is goin on?" I step towards him.

"We're just goin through a little rough spot that's all. Don't worry. It's going to be just fine." I look at him skeptically and walk towards him more. I smell perfume, and I'm not wearing any. And it's not Mom's.

"Why do you smell like perfume? I mean I would get it if it was Mom's but this doesn't even…Oh my God."

"Kyra look-" I cut him off.

"You're having an affair aren't you!" I yell as softly as I can.

"Kyra I-"

"Dad tell me the truth."

"Ok. Yes Kyra. I have been having an affair." I stand there with my mouth slightly open in shock and the tears threatening to fall. I never thought **my**dad would do such a horrible thing. I turn and run into my room. I don't look back. I rush into my room and close the door as quietly as I can so I don't wake everyone else. I walk over to my bed and lay down. Suddenly a shock comes over me. My heart starts racing faster and faster. It feels like it will burst out of my chest any second. I'm freezing. I can't breathe. I quickly climb out of bed and practically sprint over to my window. I yank it open and stick my head out. I stood there with my head out the window for a couple minutes, still feeling my pounding heartbeat run through my body. Then, just as quick as it all started, it stops. I gasp for air and finally manage to get some through to my lungs. I close the window and climb into my bed. I've only seen something like this once before on a tv show. I just had a panic attack. I lay my head down face first into my pillow and scream softly. I start crying and I can't stop. I cry myself to sleep that night.

_3 weeks later-Reba kicked Brock out and he is living in the condo he bought_

It's been 3 weeks since I found out about my dad. I have had at least one panic attack almost every day since. Some days, I had as much as 3, especially when my parents start yelling again when my dad comes over. I just recently found out on my own that I have mild/severe depression. I just started cutting my wrists, and I am just so sad or angry all the time. For the past week, I have been thinking about suicide. I don't know what to do anymore. My life is just one big hole of fear and distress. I don't know what to do in my life anymore. My mom can tell something is wrong with me and has tried to get me to talk about it but I don't. It would just cause her more worry and distress than she needs. I just wonder when things will get better.

_Court Mandated Therapy_

"Barbra Jean and I are gettin married." I heard the words but I couldn't wrap my head around 'em. Dad was leaving Mom? "….Reba I have to marry her." That broke me. Why does he **have **to marry her. I thought this separation was for the better. I thought they were tryin to work it out. Then it hit me, why now, Dad was never coming home. "Barbara Jean's pregnant!" I thought, but actually yelled out loud. I run out of the room and down the hall. I have to get away.

**What do y'all think? I'll be updating again soon hopefully. Tell me what ya think! What do y'all think will happen next? Reviews would be awesome!(: lol**


	4. Chapter 4: Hugs Help Heal

Chapter 4: Hugs Help Heal

**Hey guys. Sorry i havent updated in a few days. ive been really busy over the weekend. im in the process of writing more chapters for this story as well as chapter 2 for Kiss Goodnight. So look out for those. i hope to get them up soon(:**

* * *

I run through the hallways. I have to be by myself for a while. I can't deal with this right now. I am running still when I see a bathroom up ahead. I sprint down the hall and turn into the bathroom. I run into the last stall, and lock the door. I pull my knees up to my chest, put my arms on my knees, and lay my head on my arms and start to cry. 'What's happening to my life?' I thought.

_Back in the Therapy Room_

Brock and Reba are trying to pull Cheyenne away from Jake after he tells everyone that Cheyenne is pregnant. As the whole mess is going on, Reba looks around the room. "Where's Kyra?" She asks, but no one can hear her. She looks around again to be sure she didn't miss her somewhere. 'Nope. Not in here.' She thought. She runs out the door and down the hallway looking everywhere for her little girl.

_In the Bathroom; Kyra's POV_

I hear the bathroom door open and squeak shut. "Kyra? Are you in here?" It's mom. I stop crying and wipe my eyes. I sniffle a little. I hear footsteps walking to the last stall where I am.

_In the Bathroom; Reba's POV_

I hear a sniffle coming from the back of the bathroom. I walk down the row of stalls and I see the only door closed is the last one on the end. I walk up to the door. "Kyra? Honey are you in there? Please open the door." I hear another sniffle and the clank of the lock coming undone. I pull open the door and look down. I see my sweet little angel sitting on the floor with tear marks all down her cheeks, and her eyes are red and puffy.

"Oh Baby, what's wrong?" I ask. She doesn't answer. She just looks down at her knees. I reach my hands foreword, open for a hug. She crawls into my arms. I wrap them around her and hold her tight until she pulls away. I look at her and brush her hair back away from her eyes.

"Momma, I'm scared." She says and sniffles again.

"Oh Babygirl it's gonna be alright. I promise. Don't you worry Baby, everything is gonna be ok." I pull her into another hug.

_Kyra's POV_

I lean my head on my mother's shoulder and just let her hold me for a while. I didn't want to be strong right now. I wanted someone else to take over for now. But I cant put that on my mom. She has enough to deal. Just then, the bathroom door opens and shuts. "Ma? Where are you?" I hear coming from the front of the bathroom.

_Cheyenne's POV_

I see my mother at the last stall. I run down to her. She looks like she's holding something. "Ma?" I reach out and touch her shoulder. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. Then I see what she's holding. Kyra. She has tears in her eyes as well. "Kyra are you ok?" I say as I look at her. "I'm fine." She says. "Ok. Well Mom, we're all ready to go." I say, turning to her. "Ok Cheyenne. We'll be out in a minute." My mother says. "Alright Ma." I turn and walk out.

_Reba's POV_

I wait until my eldest daughter leaves and the door shuts. I pull Kyra out the hug. I wipe away a tear and brush her hair back. "It's gonna be ok Babygirl. Don't worry." We stand up and walk out together.

**What do y'all think will happen next? Review please!(:**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

**Hey y'all! i know its been forever since ive updated my fanfics but i just got done with school last week and i had to study for finals big time. now that its summer, i should be updating them more often, i hope. dont worry. im not done with these stories yet, not even close, and i am currently starting to work on developing another story to work on when i finish these. **

* * *

_Kyra's POV_

My mother and I both stand up and walk out of the bathroom. I see everyone standing around. We all move silently through the front doors out to the curb in front of the building. No one says a word. Cheyenne, Jake, and I all go hug our father. It looks like he's going to give my mother a hug but he backs away. I turn around and see her glaring at him.

He starts toward his car. We all watch as he walks away. For me, I don't just see it as him walking away from the building towards his car. I see it as him walking away from his family, from his home. I know Mom feels the same.

After he drives out of the parking lot and towards his new family, all four of us walk to our car. We all climb in and drive towards our house.

When we get home, I turn and run upstairs to my room. I lock the door and throw myself down on my bed and cry into my pillow. I hear footsteps coming upstairs. They stop right outside my door, and I hear a knock.

"Kyra, Honey, please let me in?" I sit up a little, still hugging the pillow, and wipe my nose.

"No Mom. There's nothing wrong. I'm fine." My voice cracks at the end and I hoped she didn't notice but I know she did. I lay back down on my bed.

"Kyra, Sweetie, what's wrong? Please let me in?" I don't answer. I don't hear any sounds and I think she's gone away downstairs. Then I hear the sound of the doorknob turning. 'Dang. I forgot you can unlock the door with a coin.' I bury my head in my pillow as I hear the door open and close. I feel the mattress shift as she sits down on my bed. She rubs my back as she speaks.

"Baby what's wrong?" I don't reply. I can feel a panic attack coming. I've been trying to hold it off as long as I can but I can't do it anymore. I don't want my mother to see me like that and I don't want her to find out about them. I scramble to climb under the covers and pull them up over my head.

Just as soon as I pull the blankets over my head, it happens. I start shaking and it gets harder to breathe. I wish I could climb out of the blankets and go over to the window to get some air in my lungs but I can't let her see me like this. I hear her voice but I can't respond. My teeth are chattering too much.

"Kyra? Kyra! What's wrong! Are you ok!" She says, shaking me trying to get a response. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I put my head down on my knees, willing it to go away. Then I feel the blankets being thrown off my body. I don't have to open my eyes to know it's Mom still sitting next to me.

"Oh Kyra, Honey, it's ok. Everything's gonna be alright. I promise." I hear her say as she pulls me up into a hug. She wraps her arms around me. Slowly the shaking stops and my breathing goes back to normal. I take a deep breath and try to get as much air in my lungs as possible. She just holds me for a while, and then she starts to speak.

"Kyra, Sweetie, what was that? Honey, is there something you're not telling me?" She says calmly, her voice full of concern. I still try to cover up what just happened so she doesn't know the truth.

"I was just, uh, really cold. That's all. All better now." I smile at her, hoping to trick her. But it doesn't work.

"Kyra, Honey, I know that's not it. Now please tell me what's really goin on." She pleads. I figure there's no getting out of it now, so I decide to just tell her.

"Alright, Mom. Here's the truth."

**so what do y'all think? what will be Reba's reaction to what Kyra has to say? Reviews would be awesome(:**


	6. Chapter 6: PJ's and Grilled Cheese

Chapter 6: PJ's and Grilled Cheese

**hey y'all! i know its been a while. i still have summer gym every day so its gonna be a little while between updates. i am most definitely not finished with either story, this one or Kiss Goodnight. thank you so much for the awesome reviews and ideas! they mean so much to me(:**

* * *

After I tell her about the panic attacks, she sits there for a minute taking it all in. She pulls me into another hug. "Oh Honey. I'm so sorry. I didn't know this was affecting you like this. And if there's anything that ever comes up again about anything, tell me about it ok?"

I nod my head as she hugs me tighter. I look up at her, and she looks down at me. She wipes the tears off my face I didn't know had fallen.

"Mama are you ok?" I ask her and search her face for an answer.

"Yeah Baby I'm fine. Don't you worry about a thing." She says and smiles. I know she's not fine, but I let it go, this once. "Why don't you get your pj's on and I'll go start dinner. Then we can watch a movie after."

"Alright Mama. I'll be down in a minute. I love you.

"I love you too Babygirl."

_Reba's POV_

I walk out of my daughter's room and towards my own to slip into my pj's. I couldn't believe it. Kyra, my sweet little Kyra, has been having panic attacks. And she didn't tell me. 'I wish she would've told me before.' I think as I pull on my pajamas and head to my other kids' rooms to tell them to get changed and come down for dinner.

Jake gets changed real fast and runs down the stairs past me, waiting for me to make dinner. I knock on Cheyenne's door and she tells me she will be down in a few minutes.

I go downstairs to the kitchen and see my two youngest children sitting at the table ready for dinner. I settle on making something quick and easy since its been a long day for everyone. I make a couple grilled cheese sandwiches and set them down in front of my kids. I make a few more and take them up to Cheyenne.

She opens the door when I knock. "Here Honey. You have to eat." I say and hand her the plate and a glass of milk.

"Mom this is my 4th sandwich." She says.

"Oh. Alright. Well I think we need to talk about all your options." I start to step into her room but she steps in front of me.

"Can we talk tomorrow? I'm just really tired." She says and blocks me from her room again.

"Van?" I say. My daughter looks at me funny.

"Yeah?" Came the reply from under the bed. I push my way into her room.

"Why is it we're the only house in Texas without a gun!" I yell, not caring how loud I am.

_Kyra's POV_

I hear my mother yell something about a gun from upstairs. I turn towards my little brother sitting next to me. "You stay here alright Jake?" I say.

He nods his head. "Ok Sissy." He says and goes back to eating his grilled cheese. I run up the stairs and start looking for my mom. I see Cheyenne's bedroom door open and head in there.

I see my mother, Cheyenne, and Van all in her room.

"What's with the thing about a gun? Is Van gonna start a show and do tricks?" I say, trying to lighten up the mood. I get a soft glare from my mother. Cheyenne turns around and scoffs at me. I flash her a sarcastic smile.

"I was gonna do this in private, but I don't care anymore." Van says and kneels down in front of Cheyenne, who giggles as he does.

"Cheyenne will you marry me?" He says. She giggles again.

"Yes!" She says and hugs him.

"Oh my God!" My mom says.

"Great. Now we're gonna have another freak livin here." I say and walk out.

**so what do y'all think? what do you think will happen next? reviews would be amazing!(:**


	7. Chapter 7: Horrible Suspicion

Chapter 7: Horrible Suspicion

**hey y'all! i know its been forever but ive been extremely busy with my softball games and my little brothers' games. i will be updating Kiss Goodnight very soon i promise. just not this weekend. im not gonna be anywhere near a computer the whole weekend . lol hope y'all like it!(:**

* * *

I practically run down to my room. I can feel another panic attack coming on, and I don't know why. It just is.

I get into my room and close the door quietly so no one hears. I go over to my bed and fall back.

I clutch my favorite little blanket my aunt made for me to my chest as I start shaking. The shaking gets worse, worse than its ever been. I'm surprised I actually made it to my room before the panic attack started.

Why does my life have to be so crazy? First Cheyenne gets pregnant at 17 and soon to be married, and then Dad is leaving Mom for his hygienist/mistress, also with child. I can't take this anymore. I need my escape. I reach under my pillow and grab my knife.

_In Cheyenne's room; Reba's POV_

I look around the room. I don't see Kyra. 'Oh no Kyra!' I think and run out of the room and down the hall. I run to Kyra's room at the end of the hallway and throw open the door.

As soon as the door flies open, I see Kyra turn around and something fall to the floor. She stands up quickly and holds her arm behind her back.

"Kyra, what were you doin?" I ask my youngest daughter.

"Me? Uh, nothin Mom." I look at her skeptically.

"Sweetie, what were you doin? If it was nothin, then you wouldn't mind tellin me."

"Alright. I was just cuttin some paper, is all." She says back in response.**(I know its kind of a lame excuse but that's what I thought of first. Lol)**

"Oh. Alright. Kyra let me see your arm." I say and walk towards her.

"NO! I mean why? There's nothin wrong. I already told you what I was doin. Why do you need to see my arm?" She says forcefully and backs up a little. The backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she falls back.

She brings her arms out to catch herself and that's when I see red.

"Kyra, Honey, what happened to your arm?" I ask her and step foreward. I hear a crunch under my foot.

I move my foot back a step and look down. When my eyes reach the ground, I see a pocketknife.

"Kyra, what's this?" She looks up and quickly moves her arm behind her back again. She just looks down at her feet.

I pick it up and hold it in my hand. I discover that there is red on the tip of the knife as well.

That's when all the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together. Why Kyra was being so secretive lately, and why she has been wearing long sleeves a lot for the past couple weeks.

I walk over to the bed and kneel down in front of my daughter. "Sweetie let me see your arm." I say and look at her.

She looks back at me and slowly pulls her arm out from behind her back, her opposite hand still over it. I hesitantly reach over to take her hand away, afraid of what I might find.

As I lift her hand to reveal the underside of her arm, I find that my horrible suspicion was true. Kyra had been cutting herself.

"Oh Honey!" I reach my hand up to caress her face. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Mama I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kept repeating.

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go get the first kit, alright? I'll be right back." I say and walk out of the room.

I run down the hall to the closet. As soon as I grab the little white box, I sprint back to my baby's room, container in hand. I kneel down in front of her again and begin to clean her arm up.

I gotta help my Babygirl.

**so what do y'all think? i know, not much of a cliffhanger lol. what do y'all think will happen after this? how will Reba react to finding out Kyra's secret? review please!(:**


	8. Chapter 8: We'll Figure It Out

Chapter 8: Figure It Out

_****_**I am so sorry I havent updated in forever. I have been loaded with work ever since school started and on top of that, I lost my notebook that I keep all my stories in. I will update _Kiss Goodnight_ very soon. I will try to update every week with a chapter from each story. Hope y'all like this new chapter!**

* * *

_Kyra's POV_

I sit there with my arm held out, my mother cleaning up the cuts I had made with my pocketknife. Ironic, huh? They bought me the pocketknife, but I bet they never imagined I would ever use it for that purpose.

My mom finishes taking care of my arm and bandages it. She looks up at me with one hand on my leg and the other on my arm.

"Kyra, you need to promise me that you won't do this anymore, please? You are way too important and I love you too much for you to do this. If you're havin problems, please come talk to me about it. Please don't resort to hurtin yourself Baby, please?" She pleads.

"Alright Mama. I promise. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry Mama." I say.

"Oh Honey!" She says and wraps me into a loving embrace.

When she holds me, it's like just for a little while, everything is ok. Mama and Daddy aren't getting divorced, Cheyenne isn't pregnant and marrying her teenage boyfriend, Mama and Daddy are happy as ever, and I never had panic attacks or depression or thoughts of suicide and running away, and I never cut myself.

Still hugging me, she starts to speak. "Honey is there anything else I don't know? Anything else you haven't told me?" She asks me.

"It's really nothing."

"Kyra, Sweetie, if it's anything at all, please tell me. I need to know." She says and lifts my chin to look into my eyes. I look at her for a minute, deciding what to do.

"Alright Mama. There is a little more that I didn't tell you." I say. She nods her head for me to continue, looking anxiously at me.

"Well, um, for the past couple of weeks, um, I've been thinking about a lot of things, and I, um, think that I have, uh, depression. And I've been thinking about running away a lot." I say as I look down at my feet. I slowly bring my head up to look at my mother, and when I do, I see tears in her eyes looking back at me.

"I'm sorry Mama. I'm really sorry Mama." I say as she pulls me into another hug. She just holds me for a minute.

"I want you to hear me loud and clear when I say this. Don't you ever think about running away again. Your place is here, right here. I don't want you to be keepin things like this to yourself Sweetie. It's not good. If there's anything at all from here on out, even the smallest little thing, come talk to me about it ok? I don't want you to ever feel alone alright Baby? I'll always be here for you, I promise." She says as she looks at me.

"Alright Mama. I promise." I say. She grabs me into her arms and holds me tight. She pulls away to look at me, her hands on my shoulders.

"And we're goin to get this whole thing figured out ok? We'll take you to a therapist to see what he thinks, and then we'll go from there ok?"

I think about it for a moment and nod my head. "K." I say.

"Come on Honey, let's go get Van and your sister and go finish dinner all right?"

"Alright Mama." We both stand up and head down the hallway towards my sister's room to get her and the new addition goofball and go downstairs to finish dinner.

I can't believe she's getting married. Even more, I can't believe she's pregnant. I've gotta be the only aunt in 7th grade! I walk down to the kitchen and see everyone there. I looked around at my family, and I knew, we'd figure this out.

**What do y'all think will happen next? Anything you want to happen in the future in this story, I'm open to suggestions.(:**


	9. Chapter 9: Therapy?

**Hey y'all! I know it's been forever since I've updated either of my stories. I had so much going on and I didn't really have much time to work on it. I'm going to try and get back into it, and that way updates will be closer together. I don't know if I've said this in the past, but thank y'all so much for all the reviews! They mean so much. Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Therapy?

_**Kyra's POV**_

Well, today is my first therapy appointment. My mom is driving me to the building 20 minutes away from our house, and the whole ride there is completely silent. I am lost in my own thoughts about what will happen with the therapist.

Truthfully, I am really nervous. I really did not want to come in the first place. I hate admitting that I need help. It shows that I'm weak and can't do things on my own. But my mom convinced me to go.

I guess i'll go and give him a try. Mama says his name is Dr. Mikello. After what only seems like 2 minutes, we pull into the parking lot in front of the massive building.

I slowly open the car door and climb on out. As we walk up to the door, my nervousness starts to grow. What will he ask me? What will I say? What will happen?

We open the door and walk down a long, huge hallway. As we walk, a man goes past us, heading the other direction. I look back to catch a glimpse of who it was.

I snap my head back around and turn to my mother. "Mom did you see who that man was?"

"No Honey. I'm sorry I didn't."

"Ok." My mom stops outside the next door on the left. On the plaque it says, 'Dr. Mikello Family Therapist.'

We open the door and step inside, closing it behind us. There is a desk in there with a receptionist sitting at it. My mother walks up to the desk and I follow her.

"Hi I have an appointment for Kyra Hart."

"Ah yes here it is. If you'll have a seat in the waiting area, Dr. Mikello will be out in a minute."

"Great, thanks."

We turn and walk towards the large, plush chairs and sit down. My mother turns to look at me. "Do you want me to come in with you Sweetie?"

"No that's ok Mom."

"Alright."

I hear the click of a doorknob being turned and I look up to see an old man with a slight hunch, graying hair, and glasses inching towards us.

"Hi Reba. I believe we spoke on the phone earlier." He says while shaking my mom's hand. He then turns to me. "You must be Kyra." He reaches out his arm to shake hands with me.

"Well why don't you come with me. Reba we will see you in an hour." He says and starts slowly hobbling to the door he just came from. I stand up and begin walking behind him, away from my mother. I look back over my shoulder and see her smiling face before Dr. Mikello leads me into the back room.

He opens the door for me and follows me in. I sit down on the big red couch and Dr. Mikello closes the door and strolls over to his desk.

"So Kyra, your mom tells me that you are in seventh grade, is that right?" He says as he flips through his papers.

"Yes Sir." At that, he looks up from his papers at me.

"You don't have to call me 'Sir'. My first name is Alex."

"Ok, Alex."

"So how's school going for you so far? It's almost the end of the year right?" He asks me.

"Yeah it is. It's going ok." I say. "And I got straight A's last semester." I add quietly, thinking he wouldn't hear me.

"Good job! I could never get those grades. I guess that's why I'm not a real doctor." He laughs at his own corny joke, and for the first time in a while, I laugh too. Genuinly laugh, and not just pretending.

I suddenly feel all my pent up nervousness from before vanish and be replaced my an overwhelming calmness. We talked about school, homework, friends, and teachers, and just kept a light conversation going.

When our hour was up, I surprised myself by not really wanting to leave. Alex opened the door for me after we said goodbye, and shut it after I walked out.

When I came up to my mother, she asked me how it went, and I told her that it was ok. I kept the smile off my face, but on the inside I was grinning from ear to ear.

**What did y'all think? What do you think will happen next? And who do you think that man in the hallway was? **


End file.
